A Way to Healing
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: With her planet uninhabitable, and a curse placed on her as a baby, Princess Artemis of Nyx trains with Bloom, in hopes of finding her place in the world, love and hopefully a way to heal her planet. But with an evil vizier looming over her every move will she ever be able to heal her planet, let alone her heart? Mainly ArtemisxOC BloomxSky Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Winx Club, only my characters and story line. **

**Prolog**

Screaming could be heard through out the entire kingdom on the planet Nyx, as a strange blue mist enveloped everything in its path.

"My queen we must get you out of here, the spell is spreading." A young woman with long black hair says, to the regal woman sitting in a chair, her long pink hair blowing in the wind. "Think of your child," the queens hands wrap around her large stomach. She has tears in her green eyes.

"But my husband," She mumbles. "He isn't back yet." Suddenly the door to the room bursts open to admit the royal vizier, he's a tall man with short orange hair, and crimson eyes.

"My lady, we're taking you to the moon." He says looking forlorn. "The king was caught in the initial attack, there was nothing we could do."

"Samil you could have…..oh I don't know," The queen broke down then, and Samil the vizier nodded to the attendant. And they both took hold of the queen and teleported out.

A few months later on the moon of Nyx, in the new royal castle the queen, Angela is about to give birth to her first child.

"Melody, get this baby out," Angela cries, squeezing her eyes shut from the sheer pain and exhaustion.

"You're almost done my lady," Melody the attendant tries to soothe her. She wipes Angela's brow of the sweat. The doctor then comes back in, and checks to see how dilated she is.

"My queen you are fully dilated, you can start pushing." He says smiling up at the panting queen. Grunting as her legs are put into stirrups, she begins to push and the pain is almost too much for her to bear.

After a bit, she stops pushing and collapses onto her pillows trying to catch her breath. "I can't do this," she moans.

"Yes you can, the baby is crowing so a few more pushes should do the trick." The doctor says, encouraging her to continue. Angela begins pushing again, and soon the baby it out and it starts to cry signaling its alive.

"It's a girl my lady." Melody breathes awed, the baby is placed in Angela's arms, and the queen smiled down at her. The baby has her mothers hair color, but her eyes are teal, the color of her father.

"She's so beautiful," Angela coos, smiling at her newborn child. "Her name will be Artemis,"

Later that night, the queen is awoken by the cries of Artemis, and she gets out of bed to comfort the baby, when she gets to the cradle she is beyond shocked to see her one of daughters eyes have somehow changed colors, and one is now black as night, and she has a little mark on her forehead, a little black crescent.

"Artemis, how has this happened to you?" She gently lifts the baby into her arms, and the moment she does, she can feel the strength leave her body, and begins to collapse. "Melody!" She calls out, hoping the girl is near. The attendant comes into the room quickly.

"What….MY LADY!" She yells as she catches the collapsing queen. "Are you ok?"

"I am not, some one has cursed my child." Angela shows Melody her baby, and the attendant gasps horrified.

"But who could've done this?"

"I do not know, but Melody you are being entrusted with my daughter….but it seems you cannot physically touch her, so be careful." And with that last sentence the queens eyes closed, and she went limp, and Artemis began to wail.

Melody put a small enchantment on Artemis allowing her to be able to pick her up. "Hush now little princess, everything will be ok," she cooed.

Meanwhile with Samil the vizier the next day, he sat in his chambers, looking at a letter he received earlier. "Hmm it seems the queen has died,"

"Yes milord, last night it would seem her daughter is the cause." The messenger said frowning. "But the queens attendant won't let anyone touch the girl."

"Well seeing as I am the vizier, I say keep the princess in a tower, until we can find a way to break this curse it seems she's under." Samil said, sending the page away. "As long as no one can trace the curse back to me, everything will work out, I will rule this kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting a Tutor

******Disclaimer: I own nothing from Winx Club, only my characters and story line.**  


**Chapter 1: Getting a Tutor **

It has been 17 years since the true Kingdom of Nyx was deemed uninhabitable, and the young princess cursed so that no one can touch her. Artemis has had to spend every day and night in a tower so that she couldn't kill anyone. She knows she's the reason her mother is dead, even though Melody the attendant firmly says its not her fault.

"Artemis are you awake?" Melody, now slightly older walked into the princess' room. Even though Samil forbid anyone from going to see Artemis, Melody has gone against him as it was the queens dying wish that she take care of her daughter for her.

"Yes Mel, I've been up for hours." Artemis said sounding bored. Melody walks in to see the princess sitting at the window staring out at all the regular people milling about, wish she could be down there. Melody walked over to Artemis and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Why am I seriously stuck up here?" Artemis asked, her black and teal eyes flashing.

"Royal Vizier, and wannabe king Samil says so," Melody said sticking her tongue out at his name. "I say he's wrong as long as you don't touch anyone you're no danger to anyone."

"But then why can you touch me?" Artemis asked a forlorn look in her eyes.

"I put an enchantment on you as a baby, but it only works for me for some reason," Melody said apologetically. "I've been trying to research your curse but all the books on curses in the library mysteriously vanished about a week ago,"

"They vanished?" Artemis asked surprised.

"Yes, I was searching for curses that change eye color and give weird markings to the skin, but just before I was gonna get the book the librarian says all books were taken out by some anonymous person," Melody said.

"I bet it was that bastard, Samil he's ruined my life since the day I was born." Artemis growled, a light gray light forming around her fists, and soon it enveloped her body.

Melody gasped, then smiled. "Oh I'm so glad this day has finally come!"

Suddenly Artemis was gone in a flash of light and when the light died down, she was different. She now has wings, and a different outfit on. Her wings are a green color on top and teal on the bottom, her outfit is a tube top and ties around her neck, and a mini skirt a light blue with purple trim, she also has matching ankle boots and striped gloves.

"What just happened?" Artemis asked feeling confused.

"You just got your Winx power." Melody said smiling at the young princess. "I guess it's time I gave you this," she handed Artemis a brightly displayed magazine with the word Alfea in calligraphy scrolled across the top. On the cover there are six girls in fairy attire on the front cover claiming them to be the Winx Club.

"Who are they?" Artemis asked in awe as she flipped to the page about them, and read up on their accomplishments. "I wish I could go to this school."

"They are the Winx Club the most powerful fairies at Alfea." Melody explained. "But I think it would be helpful since you're not allowed to leave that we get you a tutor from the school, the best they are willing to send us."

"Sir I have news about the princess," a man with black hair and yellow eyes said, kneeling before Samil.

"Is it good news?" Samil asked, knowing the answer was the exact opposite.

"She has just gotten her Winx transformation, and her attendant has shown her about Alfea." The man said.

"If she progresses in her power, then she'll be able to heal the planet, and I can't have that, because she could get closer to releasing herself from her curse." Samil muttered to himself. He waved his hand at the man kneeling before him, and the man disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Damn, I'll never take over this kingdom fully with this girl still alive."

* * *

At Alfea, Ms. Faragonda sat at her desk looking over the many things needed for the school for the next month and sighed, "paper work is so dreary," when suddenly the door opened to omit Griselda.

"Ms. Faragonda we just got a letter from a place I wasn't even aware still existed." Griselda said a confused look on her face as she handed the headmistress a rolled up scroll.

"Let me see." Faragonda unrolled it after reading the heading. "Why this is from Nyx, but I heard the planet was uninhabitable."

"Oh it is," Griselda said.

"It's about their princess, she's reached her winx level, it says she needs a tutor as she is not allowed to leave her castle under order of the royal vizier." Faragonda read. "Well now I wonder why she cannot leave."

"Are we going to send a tutor out there?" Griselda wondered out loud.

"Hm, I think it best that we do, because I wasn't aware the king or queen had any children, she needs to learn about her powers," Faragonda said adamantly.

"Who shall we send?" Griselda asked, a notepad and pen ready to write in her hands.

"Gather the Winx girls, I think one of them should be best."

"Of course." Griselda then left the chamber.

* * *

Griselda walked into the Winx girl's room, to find all six inside lounging after a long day. "Winx I have a scroll for you to go over, it involves a princess from the planet Nyx, she is in need of a tutor and Headmistress Faragonda would like one of you to be the tutor." She said handing the scroll over to the closest who happened to be Flora. "You can decide who it is that goes, and when you do go to the headmistress' office." With that she left the room.

"A tutor?" Stella asked her voice full of disdain. "How blech,"

"Stella how can you say that?" Layla asked. "It's always a great thing to teach another."

"But it's so much work," Stella complained dramatically. "Besides it would take time out of my day."

"From what? Picking out clothes or Brandon?" Musa asked with a sarcastic snort.

"Hmph," Stella crossed her arms and glared at Musa. "You're just jealous because I have better fashion sense."

"Girls enough," Bloom said sternly while also rolling her eyes at her friends childish antics. "Flora what does the scroll say?"

"It says that the princess of Nyx has just gotten her Winx transformation, and needs a tutor, but the tutor must be willing to stay at the castle which actually resides on the moon of the planet, because of a law the royal vizier put in place she isn't allowed to leave." Flora said.

"Well that doesn't seem right," Tecna said confused. "Shouldn't her parents have a say?" She then whipped out her handheld and looked up Nyx. "Oh never mind, it says here 17 years ago there was a strange blue mist that made the planet uninhabitable, and the queen who just after giving birth died of mysterious causes due to her daughter….strange this all seems very suspicious."

"Who do you think should go tutor her?" Bloom asked.

"Well count me out, I have to go get ready for my date," Stella said and with a flourish she left the sitting room.

"Typical," Musa said shaking her head. "But I can't do it, I have to work on one of my songs."

"Sadly neither can I," Tecna said. "Although I would love to see this girl up close to discover how her mother died."

"I would love to as well, but I'm needed to train here," Flora said.

"Well I think you should do it Bloom," Layla said smiling at the red head. "You know the most about not knowing about fairies, and were the last to get your powers of the six of us."

"Do you really think I could make a difference for this girl?" Bloom asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," the other girls said simultaneously.

"Go for it girl!" They all heard from the direction of Stella's room.

"Thanks guys, it makes me feel special when you believe in me like this." Bloom said getting a hug from all the girls minus Stella. "Well I guess I better go see the headmistress,"

"Good luck!" All the Winx said as Bloom left the room.

* * *

"Ms. Faragonda, I was told to come here after we decided who was going to do the tutoring." Bloom said opening the door a crack.

"Oh Bloom, so you're going to do it?" Faragonda asked smiling at the young woman. "That's great, good opportunity for you to teach someone about being a fairy,"

"Yeah I'm actually really looking forward to it," Bloom said smiling. "I got lots of encouragement from the girls."

"Glad to hear it," Faragonda said kindly. "Well since you'll be the tutor, you should go pack, and return here with enough things for about six months."

"Ok." Bloom said and hurried back to her shared apartment with her friends where she packed all the things she'd need for six months at least.

"So how long will you be gone?" Bloom turned to the door to see Stella, her best friend since becoming a fairy.

"At least six months so far," Bloom replied as she filled her toiletries bag. "After that I'm not sure."

"Well we're all gonna miss you," Stella said giving her friend a hug. "Be sure to write every day, and video chat when you can,"

"Of course," Bloom said smiling. "I should probably call Sky and let him know I'll be gone." Stella nodded and left the room. Bloom pulled out her video phone and dialed her fiancé's number. It rang for a bit, and then his face appeared with a smile.

"Hey Bloom," he said.

"Sky, I just got a job as a tutor to a princess from the planet Nyx, so it looks like I'll be gone for about six months." Bloom said.

"That long?" Sky asked. "Can't I come see you at all?"

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed any visitors." Bloom replied shaking her head. They both sighed in disappointment.

"Well at least I won't be totally alone," he said. "I've got to go back home for awhile because it seems my brother has finally come of age," he shook his head with a smirk. "And if he's anything like me he won't settle for whoever mom and dad pick,"

"Of course." Bloom smiled knowingly. "Well I have to head to Ms. Faragonda's office so I can leave to start my tutoring."

"Ok, you'll still video chat me right?" He asked an eyebrow raised. "You won't forget me?"

"Never, I'll call as often as possible." Bloom said with a wink. "Well see you later, love you." She said.

"Love you more," he said and they hung up.

Bloom headed back to Faragonda's office, and knocked once and entered.

"I'm back," Bloom said pulling in her three suitcases. "Um if you don't mind me asking, how am I getting there?"

"I have a teleportation spell that will send you to the location picked by the princess' attendant, and she will guide you from there." Faragonda explained. Bloom nodded and walked over to the headmistress, who chanted the spell. "Good bye Bloom see you when you finish."

**I don't know when exactly I can update so sometimes it might take a bit to get chapters up, but reviews will help. THANKS ;P **


	3. Chapter 3: Healing Powers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Winx Club just my own characters and storyline.  
**

**Chapter 2: Healing Powers **

Bloom was suddenly in an unknown place, it looked like a moon, not a planet and at first she thought she had been sent to the wrong place when a young woman walked up, she wore a blue gray toga-like dress, with silver accents.

"Hello you must be Bloom," the woman said smiling in a grateful way. "My name is Melody, I am the attendant to Princess Artemis."

"So her name is Artemis, that's so pretty," Bloom said smiling. "I take it Ms. Faragonda told you about me?"

"Yes, and we are very grateful that you are willing to stay with us, because the royal vizier would notice if you were to teleport back and forth." Melody said her face suddenly holding a look of disdain. "Let me show you to the tower,"

"Tower?" Bloom asked surprised. "Like Rapunzel?"

"Who is Rapunzel?" Melody asked an eye brow cocked as she helped Bloom pull her luggage in the right direction.

"She's from a fairy tale on earth," Bloom said blushing slightly. "She was a princess locked in a tower until her true love rescued her,"

"Oh, how strange," Melody said an amused smile on her face.

"May I ask why it looks like a moon out here?" Bloom asked.

"Because we are actually on the moon of Nyx because of the planet being uninhabitable." Melody explained, as they came upon a large stone tower.

"Wow, impressive." Bloom said.

"Ever seen a castle like this being from earth?" Melody asked.

"Oh I'm not actually from Earth, I originated on Sparks, and was sent to earth to protect the Dragon Fire," Bloom said.

"Oh so you're that Bloom," Melody said awed as Bloom nodded her cheeks pink. "Well through this door and up the stairs to the top room, and there you'll find the princess." Bloom nodded and enchanted her luggage to carry itself up the winding staircase.

When she reached the top room, she was a bit winded. "Wow that's a lot of stairs."

"Tell me about it, its torture when you have to pee in the middle of the night," Bloom looked up from her bent position and saw a girl with long pink hair, and strangely enough two different eyes one teal the other black and a black crescent shape on her forehead. "I'm Artemis, please don't call me princess I hardly feel like one due to being up here my whole life,"

"Your whole life?" Bloom asked shocked.

"Since I can remember," Artemis replied sullenly. "I've never really ventured outside this tower. I'm not allowed."

"Well that stinks." Bloom said hands resting on her hips. "So um, where do I put my stuff?"

"Follow me," Artemis said and lead her through a door to the right, and into a slight hallway. "The room on the left is mine, and next to that is where Melody sleeps, your room will be on the right."

"Ok thanks," Bloom said leading her luggage into the room. Inside there was only a bed, a wardrobe and vanity. She placed her stuff next to the wardrobe, and walked back out to the main living area where Artemis sat in a window seat staring at the bustling world below.

"Do you know how frustrating it is to see all these people outside my window and not be able to even say hello to them?" Artemis asked bitterly. "Melody won't allow it, because Samil might discover I've talked to a commoner."

"Sounds frustrating." Bloom said empathetically. "I wouldn't really know, I've only been a princess for about four years,"

"I don't feel like a princess, I feel like a prisoner." Artemis said.

"Ok, how about I see your Winx transformation," Bloom said deciding to change the subject. Artemis nodded and closed her eyes in concentration, in a flash of light she was now in her Winx attire. "Have you figured out your powers yet?"

"No." Artemis said. "I don't know how I'd do that,"

"Well you were born a fairy so you've always had powers, has anything weird happened to you that you can't explain?" Bloom asked.

"I killed my mother the night I was born," Artemis said with no emotion. "But that's for a different reason,"

"Really?" Bloom looked completely shocked.

"Yeah, I should tell you now no contact with me, or you'll die to," Artemis replied. "I've been cursed, whomever I touch I steal their life energy away, its not something I can control."

"Well anything that's helpfully unusual?"

"Well when I was eight, I fell off my bed and broke my wrist, Melody freaked out, and when she went to get the doctor, my wrist had somehow healed all on it's own," Artemis explained. "Like that?"

"Yeah, from what it sounds like you may have some sort of healing powers," Bloom said. "I wonder how far they extend,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well my friend Flora, she can heal plant life," Bloom replied. "But if you can heal yourself, I want to see what else you can heal."

Bloom walked over to a potted plant in the room, and snapped off a branch, wincing as she did so. "Sorry Flora. Do you think you can heal it?"

"I can try." Artemis walked over to the small tree and placed her hands on the broken part, and closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly a teal colored light emitted from her palms, and when it stopped the branch was healed.

"You did it!" Bloom said excitedly.

* * *

"Hey Sky, man it's been awhile," Sky looked over to see a young man, who looked very similar to him except his hair is shorter and his eyes are brown instead of blue.

"Stephen its great to see you." Sky said smiling as he clasped hands with his younger brother. "So have you seen any of the girls they picked yet?"

"No none of them have arrived, but I don't think I'll like any of them," Stephen said rolling his eyes. "I wish I had the freedom you do, I mean I can't even go to Red Fountain because they need at least one of us trained as a prince," he crossed his arms sulkily. "It's not fair."

"It's not, but that's how it's gotta go," Sky replied placing a hand on Stephen's shoulder.

"So how's Bloom doing?" Stephen asked, as the two walked into the gardens to catch up.

"She's fine, she's been called to another planet to train a new fairy, who can't leave her tower." Sky replied. "I'm hoping she'll call and tell me how things are going so far, but I don't wanna get my hopes up."

"A new fairy, is she a princess?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah on some planet named Nyx," Sky answered, just as his video phone began to ring. He answered and Bloom's face appeared.

"Hey Sky, my ears were ringing were you talking about me?" Bloom asked good naturedly.

"Yeah, Stephen asked about you." Sky said smiling as he pointed the phone at Stephen.

"Hi Bloom, I would love to actually meet you in person." Stephen said waving at his brother's fiancé. "I heard you're training a new princess to be a fairy,"

"Yeah and so far we've figured out that she has healing powers." Bloom said, the camera moved until it landed on a girl with long pink hair, eyes closed concentrating on a broken book.

"Bloom….I can't…..do it," the girl said panting slightly.

"Ok you can take a rest." Bloom said moving the phone back to her face, as Sky did the same. "I think in a couple weeks I'm going to try and sneak Artemis out of here so she can have a taste of some freedom," Bloom whispered conspiratorially. "Mind if we come visit in a couple weeks, how long are you staying Sky?"

"Mother said he should stay for at least a month in order for me to get to know all the choices picked for me," Stephen said, before Sky could answer.

"Oh good, well in three weeks I'll try and come there, maybe if I'm lucky I can teach Artemis a teleport spell." Bloom said. "Well I should go, I'll talk to you later."

"OK, bye Bloom," Sky said.

"Bye." And the line disconnected.

"Man that other girl was pretty cute," Stephen said in a smiley dazed voice.

"So was that your boyfriend or something?" Artemis asked, as she slumped onto the couch, now back in her regular clothes. Her out fit consisted of a purple tube top and teal Capri's, with a pair of purple pumps.

Bloom reddened slightly at the girls question. "He's actually my fiancé,"

"Oh really, when's the wedding?" Artemis asked. "Excuse me if I'm being a bit forceful, but I've never had any friends other than Melody."

"Oh that's fine," Bloom said smiling sweetly. "We're actually waiting for a bit until Sky finishes his training at Red Fountain."

"Oh that's cool," Artemis said. There was a knock at the door, so Artemis went to answer it. "Oh hey Mel, do you have dinner?"

"Yes," Melody said walking into the room, and over to the dining area and put a large tray down on a dark mahogany table. "It's your favorite dish Artemis,"

"Oh awesome," Artemis said hurrying over to the table. She opened the cover of one of the platters. Bloom walked over to see what it was, it turns out its steak with a loaded baked potato, steamed carrots and a pink colored drink.

"Ooh looks pretty good," Bloom said sitting across from Artemis, as Melody handed her a platter.

"It's the best," Artemis said. "The cook, Sandra always makes me what I'm in the mood for,"

"Sounds like an awesome cook." Bloom said smiling as the three woman began to eat. Bloom took a drink of the pink liquid and discovered that it's pink lemonade.

When they'd finished eating, with some idle chit chat, Melody cleared the table and placed the tray outside the door for one of the cleaning maids to take.

"So what did you learn today Artemis?"

"Well I learned that I'm a healing fairy, but my powers aren't very strong yet." Artemis said sullenly, as she sat on the couch with a book in her hands.

"Don't worry you'll get better, it just takes some time," Bloom reassured her student. "Even I had trouble harnessing my power when I first got it, the Dragon Fire is a strong force, and hard to control at times."

"You're the keeper of the Dragon Fire?" Artemis asked eyes wide in awe. Bloom nodded her head smiling. "Wow,"

"So how'd you find out about Alfea?"

"Oh I gave her a magazine, and she thought it looked pretty neat," Melody said as Artemis began to read her book.

"Well tomorrow we'll work on concentration, and get your powers under control." Bloom said.

"Ok," Artemis let out a tired yawn. "Man today sure has been exhausting, I think I'm going to head to bed," she closed her book after marking her place and went to her room.

"She's very lonely, being stuck up here all day and night, never getting to leave." Melody said turning to Bloom a sad look on her face. "The night her mother died, I was given the task of watching over her…..she was curse after she was born,"

"Do you know what kind of curse it is?" Bloom asked her brow furrowed. "Maybe fairy dust can help."

"I don't know I have a limited amount of magic," Melody said. "I'm only ¼ fairy,"

"Well I'll give it a go in the morning," Bloom said, giving a yawn as well. "I'll see you tomorrow Melody, good night."

"Good night Bloom." Melody said as the young woman went to her borrowed room.

"So she has a Winx as her tutor, this will make things more difficult." Samil muttered to himself. "And she has realized her healing abilities."

"Sir what are you planning on doing with this girl?" his personal attendant and friend named Aza'zel asked.

"Well first off, so as not raise any suspicion with the council, I want a guard near the tower at all times," Samil said narrowing his eyes. "The king was trouble enough, I don't actually want to kill the girl, if I could get her to join me we would be unstoppable. With my power of destruction and her healing abilities, we'd be a force to be reckoned with."

"I'll station a trustworthy guard outside the castle tonight," Aza'zel said bowing to his master.

"Good do that," Samil said, as Aza'zel faded into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Sneaking Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Winx Club, only my characters and story line. **

**Chapter 3: Sneaking Out **

A thud could be heard through the tower room, followed by a grumpy huff. Artemis had fallen to the floor in defeat after she failed yet again to heal something inanimate.

"It seems like I'm never going to heal anything that isn't alive, so maybe I should give up." Artemis grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

Bloom sighed as she watched her student brood silently over her failure. "Well it's best not to give up, you'll learn it one day," she said encouragingly. "It's so stuffy up here how do you stand this every day?"

"I can't, but I'm not allowed to leave," Artemis said sourly. "It's a rule made up by the royal vizier, that I never leave this tower."

"Well that's awful, because now you'll never get to see the outside world." Bloom said. "And I'm sorry that my fairy dust had no affect on you,"

"It's been three weeks since you tried, and I have nothing against you, I had a feeling it wouldn't work."

"I'm still sorry though," Bloom said as Artemis rose off the floor, her winx form fading. She then joined Bloom on the couch.

"I so wish I could get out of here, if only for one day," Artemis sighed, leaning her head against the back of the couch. "It sucks royally being stuck here every single day."

"I hear you," Bloom said, when suddenly a recent conversation with her fiance came to her mind. "Hey I've got an idea!"

"What?" Artemis asked sitting up straight, excitement in her eyes.

"I remember the chant to the teleport spell," Bloom said. "And if I just change the last word to where I want to go..."

"Where do you want to go?" Artemis asked intrigued.

"Eraklyon," Bloom said.

"Your fiance's home planet?" Artemis asked, excitement prominent on her face.

Bloom nodded and rose off the couch, motioning for Artemis to follow her.

"We're gonna break the rules a bit," Bloom said slyly.

"I can't believe we're actually going through with this," Artemis said shocked, as she waited at the bottom step of her tower, while Bloom made sure the coast was clear. The door opened back up, and Bloom's head poked in, a smile on her face.

"It's clear," she said excitedly. "Let's go!" Artemis giggled at how childish this seemed, but followed her tutor out of the tower, for the first time in her whole life.

"Wow, I've never been outside before," Artemis said, closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her face. "It's nice."

"Isn't it?" Bloom said, as they walked away from the tower. After about five minutes of walking, Bloom stopped. "This is where Melody met me when I arrived."

"Ok," Artemis said, crossing her arms over her chest, as she watched Bloom do a complicated chant, and suddenly they were enveloped into darkness, only for a second and then there was light again. Bloom opened her eyes, and a smile lit up her face.

"We're here!" She squealed lightly. "Come on let's go find Sky,"

"Ok." Artemis said, as Bloom tugged her along by the wrist. "And you're supposed to be older than me?" Artemis laughed.

"I'm excited I haven't seen Sky in a couple weeks," Bloom said dreamily.

"You there! Stop!" Both girls froze for a moment, before Bloom loosened up.

"Oh hey there Aros," Bloom said casually as the guard who stopped them came up in front of them. "How are you?"

"Oh princess Bloom, I didn't realize it was you," Aros, the guard bowed to her. "Would you like me to summon prince Sky for you?"

"Yes that would be lovely, thank you Aros," Bloom said smiling. "Tell him, we'll be in the garden waiting."

"As you wish," Aros said bowing, then hurried away.

"Impressive," Artemis said as Bloom led her to a beautiful garden, filled with all kinds of beautiful flowers and plants. "This place is lovely." she said as she bent to smell a flower. "I've never seen a flower in person."

"Smell good don't they?" Bloom asked smiling, glad that Artemis seemed to be having a good time.

"Yes, quite." Artemis said. She jumped when she heard Bloom gasp, but relaxed when she looked up to see prince Sky with his arms around Bloom's waist.

"Sky you jerk, you scared me nearly to death," Bloom said sternly, turning in his arms to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sorry, sometimes it's so fun to scare you though," Sky laughed. "Oh hello there," he said noticing Artemis for the first time.

"Hi," Artemis said friendly. Sky stuck out his hand for her to shake, but she shook her head. "That's not a good idea for me or you," she said her eyes darkening a bit.

"What, how is that?" Sky asked confused.

"Well you see I'm kinda curse, so no one can touch me or they'll die," Artemis said, her arms securely crossed her chest.

"Oh," Sky said retracting his hand, a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, no one knows about it….or me," Artemis replied sourly. "Sorry I'm being awful, I don't mean to be."

"It's ok," Sky said waving it off.

"Hey Sky! Where'd you go?" A voice called from the distance. And a boy about Artemis' age entered the garden. "Oh there you are….hey Bloom," he said with a wink at his brother's fiancé. Artemis felt blood rush to her cheeks when she noticed how handsome the boy was. The boy turned and his face went almost as red as hers upon seeing her. "Hello there," he put his hand out to her much like Sky had, but she shook her head.

"Not a good idea," Sky said pulling his brother's hand down.

"What do you mean not a good idea?"

"Stephen, she's already explained it to me," Sky said, looking at Artemis for approval. She nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. "She's under a curse, where whomever she touches, dies."

"Oh," Stephen said downcast. "That's a shame."

"Why is th-that a shame?" Artemis stuttered, silently cursing herself for not being able to talk clearly with this handsome young man.

"Well just cause you're so pretty," Stephen said shyly, looking down at his feet.

"Oh," Artemis said, flushing again.

"So…Sky how have things been going for you?" Bloom asked, trying to break the awkward tension that was now so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Not bad, although this guy can't make up his mind about who he wants," Sky said nudging Stephen in the shoulder, causing him to blush again. "Although I think he may have just made his choice," Sky shrugged looking away from Stephen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stephen asked, pushing his brother's shoulder.

"You know, you said she was pretty," Sky teased. "You should tell mother you've found one, like I did," Sky said his eyes meeting Blooms, with so much love that neither Artemis nor Stephen felt they could look any longer. So both walked away a bit.

"So you have a curse on you?" Stephen asked casually.

"Yeah," Artemis said sullenly. "Since I was a baby, that's why one eye is black, and I have this crescent on my forehead."

"Oh that's gotta be torture, not being able to touch anyone," Stephen said. "Especially since you were little, never being able to hug your mother or father,"

Artemis felt her chest tighten at the mention of her parents. "My parents are dead," she said, her voice void of emotion. "Since I was born,"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know," Stephen said, noticing a stray tear that slipped down her cheek. She brushed impatiently at it, and turned away from him.

"I killed my mother the night I was born," Artemis said sadly.

"Artemis, I've actually been wondering about that," Bloom said suddenly appearing next to the two teens. "Who told you, you killed your mother, surely Melody didn't,"

"No, she didn't." Artemis replied. "It was the one and only time I actually met Samil, he told me,"

"What an awful thing for him to do," Bloom said scowling. "I have half a mind to demand why he would do that!" She said indignantly.

"Bloom don't be getting yourself in to any unnecessary trouble," Sky said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Bloom sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I know," she then looked at Artemis. "I'm sorry about all this stuff you're going through, wish I could help somehow."

"Sir, the princess has snuck out," Aza'zel said bowing before Samil.

"How did this happen?!" Samil roared outraged. "You were supposed to have guards around the tower at all times!"

"I did," Aza'zel said firmly. "But you know how lazy the guards can be, he was punished thoroughly."

"Good, but now we have to deal with the princess, and her powerful tutor," Samil hissed. "There's no way we can win against the dragon fire right now, I'm not powerful enough,"

"Do you need another sacrifice in order to power up?" Aza'zel asked.

"I think two sacrifices are in order," Samil said smirking evilly. "The guard and his precious little family."

"Of course my lord," Aza'zel said returning into the darkness.

"Well we should really be getting back," Bloom said giving Sky a hug, and a peck.

"Wish you could stay longer, but I know you have to go," Sky said. "It was nice meeting you Artemis."

"Yeah really great, we should definitely hang out again soon." Stephen said blushing, which made Artemis blush.

"Yeah nice meeting you two as well," Artemis replied, as she and Bloom left the garden back to where they started at.

Bloom chanted the spell again, and the were back on Nyx's moon. "Well we're back,"

"Yippee," Artemis replied sarcastically. "Well let's get back to the prison,"

"It's not a prison," Bloom said. "At least not anymore,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're never going to advance your powers sitting in that tower," Bloom replied walking ahead of Artemis. "We need to get you out into the world,"

"Really?" Artemis asked excited, as they walked up the many stairs to her tower room.

"Yes," Bloom said. "I will speak to Melody about this,"

"Oh that's awesome! I'd hug you, if it didn't kill you," Artemis said smiling hugely.

"That's fine," Bloom laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrifices and Deals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Winx Club, just my own characters and storyline. **

**Chapter 4: Sacrifices and Deals**

The morning after Bloom told Artemis she'd take her away from her 'prison', Artemis noticed that something was different, Melody hadn't brought dinner to her, some random maid had, claiming that Melody had been called away for an important matter, concerning her family.

"Hey Bloom, do you have any idea where Melody went?" Artemis asked after training finished, and they were eating lunch.

"No, she didn't say anything to me," Bloom replied. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Well no, but I feel like I'm missing something important," Artemis said. "Like I should know why Melody isn't here,"

The maid who'd been serving them since last night came up to collect their dishes, when Artemis stopped her.

"Hey," she said forcefully. "I know you know where Melody is, now spill."

"I'm sorry Princess, but it's not something I can reveal to you at this time," the maid responded coolly. "If you wish to know, you'll have to speak to Lord Samil, which I doubt you'll be able to do trapped up here all day and night," the maid added snobbishly.

"You listen here," Artemis said angrily. "I am the princess of Nyx, and heir to the throne," she got in the maids face, smirking at the look of terror on her face with how close she was. "Now, you've probably heard about the curse upon me haven't you?"

"Artemis…" Bloom began worried for her pupil's sanity.

"Not now," Artemis said her eyes narrowed at the smart ass maid. "And I can tell you, the rumors are true, I could kill you with one touch,"

The maid gulped trying to back up, but Artemis grabbed a fistful of the fabric of her dress. "I…I really can't tell you, he'll kill me." She stumbled over the words as she tried to say them as fast as she could.

"Well would you rather die now?" Artemis asked coldly, a sneer upon her face.

"N-No," the maid stuttered, shaking in fear. "Her family is being sacrificed in two days….to the gods," Artemis' eyes widened at this, and dropped the maid's clothes, and glared at the maid who scampered away, forgetting the dishes in her hurry to get away.

"They're being sacrificed?" Bloom asked confused.

"Yeah," Artemis said, voice void of emotion. "Every few months, Lord Samil, sacrifices a family, to please some gods, so they don't destroy our kingdom here on the moon, the same way they did our planet."

"That's awful," Bloom said horrified.

"It really is, and the sickest part is, he chooses the purest of people to sacrifice," Artemis said, her pale face turning slightly green. "Melody has a husband, and two little children, I've never met them, but she's told me about them….and now they're all going to die,"

"Is there no way we can stop it?" Bloom asked, eyes sad.

"No," Artemis replied with a sniff. "Unless I want to cause an uproar among the people, they truly believe that sacrificing people is what's keeping us safe," she said bitterly. "Besides if Samil caught me outside this tower, he'd probably kill me."

"He wouldn't be able to touch you," Bloom said. "I wouldn't let him, he can't take me, and if I had to, I'd call my friends and they'd be here in an instant."

"You'd really do that for me?" Artemis asked.

"Sure, that's what friends are for right?" Bloom said smiling.

Samil smirked as he looked into the little room that Melody and her little pathetic family were being kept in.

"She looks so pathetic," he said snidely to Aza'zel who nodded. "When just mere hours ago she was trying to fight against this."

"Indeed, she is definitely strong willed." Aza'zel said. "Although when I looked into her soul, I found something that might interest you."

"Did you now?" Samil asked curious.

"Yes," his servant said. "She has much more power than she thinks she does, and it would be of great benefit to you….to make her yours,"

"Ah," Samil said an evil smile on his face. "She is quite lovely."

"Indeed my lord," Aza'zel said. "But in order to make her yours, you must kill her family, and put her under your spell."

"I think I will," Samil said as he gazed upon the beauty. He never said it aloud, but before becoming the vizier, he'd fallen madly in love with the queen's attendant, but could never tell her, as she'd fallen for that lousy guard. So in his rage at the thought of the woman he loved marrying someone else, he decided to take over the kingdom of Nyx. "With the power she gives me, I may just be able to take out that damnable princess,"

"Yes," Aza'zel said nodding.

Artemis woke up two days later, and when she did, the tears began flowing down her face. She got up to get changed, when Bloom walked in.

"I've been called to watch the sacrifices." Bloom said solemnly. "I have to go."

"Who's called upon you?" Artemis asked a little surprised.

"Samil himself," Bloom replied. "I don't even know how he found out about me."

"If you're going," Artemis said. "Then I am too."

"Oh don't put yourself through that," Bloom said.

"I have to," Artemis said. "At least it's some way to say good bye," she walked over to her wardrobe, and put on a black outfit, and a hooded cloak, so no one would know who she was. Bloom was already dressed.

"Well if you insist," Bloom sighed. "Let's get going."

Samil walked down into the holding cell, which now only held Melody.

"Hello Melody," he said smoothly. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Melody spat. "You're going to kill my family, and you want to know how I am?!" her pretty face was distorted with rage. "I am pissed to hell!" She shouted, not even fazing him one bit.

"I merely wish to make a deal with you," Samil said. "Become mine, and you will live."

Melody stared shocked into his eyes. "What?"

"You heard me," Samil said sternly. "I have always loved you my dear,"

She shivered. "Why would I abandon my family just to live, and belong to you?" She asked her eyes narrowed.

"Well then," he said shaking his head. "I tried to do this the nice way," he said a frown on his face. "But since you're being difficult, we'll have to do this the hard way."

"What do you mean 'the hard way'?" Melody asked backing away from him.

"You will be mine," he stated firmly. "One way or another." Samil said, turning on his heel from the room and locking her in.

Melody stared after him, eyes wide. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she realized he wasn't going to kill her, just her husband and her two children. She sank to her knees on the floor of her cell.

"Sariah, Silviu, mommy loves you forever," she said to herself. "Caine I'll never forget the times we shared," she blew a kiss to the heavens, and prayed for her soon to be lost loved ones.

Artemis and Bloom stood toward the back of the crowd, so everyone was facing away from Artemis, and that she was far enough away that Samil couldn't see her face.

"There's Caine," Artemis said as a tall man with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes walked onto the platform he wore the uniform of a guard with a dark teal cape, followed by two children one looked about ten a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, and the other about twelve a boy with dark brown hair and purple eyes. "Sariah is the girl, and Silviu is the boy," Artemis explained quietly to Bloom.

"This is awful." Bloom muttered. "How do they do it?"

"There's no blood involved from what I've heard." Artemis replied. "He does a spell and offers up their souls to the gods." Just after she said this Samil walked up onto the platform, followed by his servant, a man with black hair and striking yellow eyes.

"Aza'zel position the sacrifices." Samil commanded. Aza'zel nodded and forced the man down onto his knees, as well as the two children.

"They are ready my lord," Aza'zel's voice carried across the silent crowd. Samil began to chant in the ancient language of Nyx, and soon the three people on the platform began to glow. Three thumps could be heard as the life less bodies hit the wooden platform.

"Our kingdom is safe for another six months," Samil said, and everyone except Bloom and Artemis cheered.

"Where's Melody?" Artemis wondered aloud.

"I didn't see her either," Bloom said confused.

Samil walked back into the building with a little more power than before. "Time to make her mine," he said smirking as he reached the door to her cell. He could hear her crying inside. He walked in unannounced.

"Have you come to torment me?" She asked through her tears.

"No," he replied, mumbling the spell as quietly as he could. He only had to touch her and it would be complete. "I have come to see if you've thought about my offer,"

"I haven't," She said defiantly. He strode across the room to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you certain?" He asked, and noticed her eyes cloud over for a second.

"No." She replied. "I've thought long and hard, and decided that I will become yours, to do with as you please."

"Good," Samil said smiling. "Now come with me then darling," he said guiding her by the elbow. "I'll show you to your new room."


End file.
